


The One With the Doctors Appointment

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't believe we missed her two month checkup!” Danny exclaimed as he pulled Steve's truck into the pediatricians parking lot.</p>
<p>“We were kind of busy with the whole new baby thing, Danno. No reason to be upset about it. The doctor said she could make the missed immunizations up today.” Steve said calmly. Too calmly if you asked Danny. The poor man had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Doctors Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> The response I've gotten on this series so far has been beyond anything I ever thought possible! Basically, you guys are all just awesome and I thank you for your comments and kudos. :)

“I can't believe we missed her two month checkup!” Danny exclaimed as he pulled Steve's truck into the pediatricians parking lot.

“We were kind of busy with the whole new baby thing, Danno. No reason to be upset about it. The doctor said she could make the missed immunizations up today.” Steve said calmly. Too calmly if you asked Danny. The poor man had no idea.

“That's gonna be so many shots for her today, Steven! You forget that I've been through this before with Grace. Its not going to be as easy as you think, babe,” Danny warned.

“Its a few little shots. I mean, how bad can it really be?” Steve asked and froze in his seat beside of a sleeping Faith at the look Danny gave him. “Its not going to be bad, is it, Danny?”

“Better prepare yourself, Steve. Its not going to be pretty.” Danny stated with a wince as he climbed out of the truck.

Steve looked down at his sleeping daughter and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that his little girl would make it through the day with as little pain as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Is it wrong that I'm suddenly extremely pissed off at Catherine right now?” Steve asked as he attempted to fill out all the paper work the doctor's office needed.

“Not entirely.” Danny sighed. 

“I mean, I should know most of these questions right off the top of my head and I don't, Danny and it pisses me off.” Steve silently fumed as he continues answering question after question, stopping at almost everyone to sort through the papers that Catherine had left him from Faith's one month checkup and from the extra week she'd spent in the hospital after she'd been born because of a collapsed lung.

“Yeah, I get it, babe. I'm suddenly a little ticked off at her too but we didn't exactly check all of the papers she sent, did we?” Truthfully, Danny hated himself a little bit more than he was pissed at Catherine at the moment. 

In the newness of having Faith and helping Steve learn as much as he could as soon as he could, neither man had actually paid much attention to the papers that Catherine had sent along with Faith's birth certificate and proof that she was indeed Steve's daughter. Somehow they'd missed that when Faith had been born she'd been born with a collapsed left lung.

“I feel awful, Danny,” Steve said somberly as he looked down at his still sleeping daughter. “How does a parent not know when something like that has happened to their child?”

“We couldn't have known, babe. She's perfectly healthy now. We called the doctor that delivered her and the one that treated her and they explained everything, said it was an easy fix in her situation and that she's fine now. But, yeah, we definitely should have looked through these papers better. I would have made sure we didn't miss her two month checkup then. We obviously know now so we'll stay on top of things better in the future. Steve, I promise, we won't miss something like this again.” Danny reassured Steve the best he could.

“Doesn't mean I can't feel like shit anyway,” Steve muttered and Danny sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I'm suddenly not okay with this, Danny.” Steve stated as he held a screaming Faith down on the examination table.

Danny sighed. Again. He'd tried to warn his partner but of course Steve hadn't wanted to listen to a thing he'd had to say. By this point, Danny should have expected it. Steve was just about as stubborn as they came after all.

“I promise, daddies, that while she is crying now and will probably cry on and off for the rest of the day because of this, it is very much needed. Its just a bit worse for her because we're making up what she's missed,” the pediatrician said. She seemed nice enough but at the moment Steve couldn't have cared less. She was jabbing his daughter with needles and Faith was screaming so loud that Steve was sure her poor lungs hurt and god, that alone made him suddenly dizzy.

“Danny, I-” Steve started as he swayed on his feet. “Her lungs.” He said with wide eyes.

“Steve, babe, breathe. Its okay. She's okay.” Danny rushed across the room to grab a chair before Steve passed out and hit the floor. “Sit. Sit down, Steven! I can handle Faith for a minute. You just breathe.” Danny rubbed one hand down Faith's stomach and the other across Steve's neck. God help him, he was going to need a drink by the time this day was over with.

“I can assure you both that there is no extra strain on little Faith's lungs. She's fine.” the pediatrician said, urging both men to listen to her.

“How do you know that?” Steve asked through clenched teeth.

“I've seen her x-rays from when she was born, both the before set and the after. I've read all of the notes from the doctor that delivered her and the one that treated her. I've also done this for enough years that I know the distress signs to look for and your daughter is showing none of them.” Doctor Kalani said as she smiled at the two men in front of her. “Now, that's about got her done for now. Normally we'd draw a blood sample as well but if you'd rather we didn't, all things considered...”

Danny looked down at Steve, waiting to see what he'd say.

“You might as well do it now and get it over with.”

Doctor Kalani nodded her head and set about preparing to take a blood sample.

“I can't, Danno, I can't...” Steve said, shaking his head and Danny moved in between him and Faith, blocking Steve's view of what was about to happen.

Steve felt his own eyes fill with tears when Faith let out yet another earsplitting scream. God, how he hated himself in that very moment.

“All done, daddies!” the doctor exclaimed and Steve stood, a little too quickly if the way his head swam was any indication, and scooped a still crying Faith up into his arms.

“Shh, shh, baby girl. Its over. Its all over and daddy is so so sorry. No more, Faith, no more, my sweet angel.” Steve rambled as he tried to sooth his daughter.

“I know you've been through this before, Mr. Williams, but just as a little refresher, okay? Her injection sites are going to be extremely sore for the next day or so. There may be some swelling and redness along with the pain and discomfort. She may also develop a mild fever so just keep an eye on that. Other than that, we'll update her records and get all of her paperwork in order and if you'll make sure to sign out at the front desk as you leave, they'll get you set up with her next appointment and you'll be all ready to go.”

“Next appointment?” Steve whipped his head around to look at Faith's doctor like she'd lost her mind. “We haven't even made it out of this one yet and you want to talk about the next one?!” Steve exclaimed, his eyes wide and nearly murderous.

Danny groaned.

“Please excuse him,” Danny said as he shot a glare in Steve's direction. “We'll be sure and make that appointment on our way out.”

Dr. Kalani smiled as she exited the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“She's okay, Steve,” Danny said, once again trying to reassure the other man that Faith actually was okay. “She's had her bottle, she's got a clean diaper on and she's finally sleeping. Can we please not wake her up?” Danny begged.

“I'm not gonna wake her up, Danny.” Steve insisted.

“She's yours to deal with if you do, you know?” Danny teased and he eased himself back out of the bedroom. Grabbing Steve's sleeve, Danny pulled him out of the room with him.

“Where's the-” Steve started.

“The baby monitor is downstairs.” Danny finished. “So can we please, please just have a beer and relax? Together? Just for tonight?” Danny knew he sounded ridiculous half begging for Steve to just sit down and relax with him but it really had been a terribly long day.

“Of course, Danno,” Steve chuckled as he made his way down the stairs in search of the baby monitor. “Couch or lanai?” He asked.

“God, at this point, I don't even care. I just want to sit with my hot boyfriend, drink a beer and maybe make out til we fall asleep on each other.” Danny whined.

“Couch it is then.” Steve laughed. “Go grab a couple beers and I'll meet you in the living room.”

Danny saluted as he backed himself into the kitchen. The smile on Steve's face was reward enough for a long days work. 

No sooner had Danny grabbed two beers and made his way back into the living room had Steve apparently fallen asleep. With his head tipped back against the couch and clutching the baby monitor, Steve was snoring and possibly drooling, just a little. Danny's heart felt like it might actually burst from his chest at the sight in front of him. The love he had for this ridiculous man was unreal.

The past three months had been hell on them both but Steve had endured everything for Faith from the sleepless nights, the 3am wake up calls, to the messy diapers (finally!), to having to go to work and leave her with Danny or having Danny leave for work and keeping her by himself along with Danny's own kids thrown into the mix on occasion and Danny found himself falling a little more in love with Steve each day. Danny hadn't even known that was possible and yet here he was.

Taking the beers back into the kitchen, Danny quickly made his way back to Steve, stopping only to grab a throw from the hall closet. Placing the small throw across Steve, Danny stepped back and smiled. He made sure the baby monitor was within reach of them both as he settled down against Steve's side.

“Hmm, Danno?” Steve mumbled.

“Go to sleep, babe,” Danny said and grinned when Steve's arm wrapped around him. “I'll listen for Faith while you rest.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Steve said with a smile. “Love you.” He finished and Danny did the only thing he could think to do. He held this ridiculous man a little tighter and listened for any sign that their daughter needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up on Sunday.


End file.
